it_networkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Windows XP/7/8
This page will involve all problems/solution, Quick Tips, and handy programs dealing with Microsoft Windows XP/7/8. XP/Vista/7/8 Shortcuts Run prompt - Windows Key + R Explorer window - Windows Key + E Copy Paste All Things Windows XP/Vista/7/8 Run Commands . - Home Directory .. - Open C:\Users \ - Opens C:\ calc - Calculator cmd - Command Prompt control appwiz.cpl - Programs & Features compmgmt.msc - Computer Management control userpasswords2 - User Accounts devmgmt.msc - Device Manager dfrg.msc - Disk Defragmenter diskmgmt.msc - Disk Management fsmgmt.msc - Shared Folders gpedit.msc - Group Policy Editor lusrmgr.msc - Local Users and Groups mailto: Default Mail Client mmc - Microsoft Management Console msconfig - System Configuration Utility msinfo32 - System Information Utility mspaint - Paint mstsc - Remote Desktop Connection perfmon.msc - Performance Moniter regedit - Registry Editor rsop.msc - Resultant Set of Policy secpol.msc - Local Security Settings services.msc - Services system.ini - Windows Loading Information win.ini - Windows Loading Information winver - Shows Current Version Control Panel Access Commands appwiz.cpl - Add/Remove Programs timedate.cpl - Date/Time Properties desk.cpl - Display Properties fonts - Fonts folder inetcpl.cpl - Internet Properties main.cpl keyboard - Keyboard properties main.cpl - Mouse Properties mmsys.cpl - Multimedia Properties netcpl.cpl - Network Properties mmsys.cpl - Sound Properties sysdm.cpl - System Properties Quick Tips Customize Windows 7 SendTo Menu You’ve seen the SendTo folder in action any time you right-click a file and select the Send To folder from the context menu. What you might be unaware of is that you can customize the items in this menu. Go ahead, right click a file. You should see something that looks like this: To get to the SendTo folder, you’ll need to open up an Explorer window, and then paste in the following to the windows explorer (not IE) address bar: %APPDATA%\Microsoft\Windows\SendTo %APPDATA% is an environment variable that actually maps to something like C:\users\\AppData\Roaming. You should now see a bunch of shortcuts Let’s say you wanted to add an item to the Send To menu to open files in Notepad. You could just drag a shortcut to Notepad into this folder, or create a new shortcut. Now you can see the new Notepad item in the menu: This method should work for any application that allows you to open a file by using a command line argument. Command Prompt/Batch Files Adding Firewall rules netsh advfirewall firewall add rule name="Rule Name" dir=in action=allow protocol=TCP/UDP localport="Port number" MX Records with nslookup.exe 1. nslookup 2. set type=mx 3. google.com Copy folder contents into text in text file D to target directory DIR /B /O:N > list.txt Batch File to Delete Recycle Bin Win7 RD /S /Q %systemdrive%\$RECYCLE.BIN XP RD /S /Q %systemdrive%\RECYCLER Viewing Interface Index - Shows Interface list, IPv4 Routes, and IPv6 routes on local computer Start > run > cmd Type "route print" Handy Programs ComboFixis a program, created by sUBs, that scans your computer for known malware, and when found, attempts to clean these infections automatically. In addition to being able to remove a large amount of the most common and current malware, ComboFix also displays a report that can be used by trained helpers to remove malware that is not automatically removed by the program. ProduKeyis a small utility that displays the ProductID and the CD-Key of Microsoft Office (Microsoft Office 2003, Microsoft Office 2007), Windows (Including Windows 7 and Windows Vista), Exchange Server, and SQL Server installed on your computer. You can view this information for your current running operating system, or for another operating system/computer - by using command-line options. This utility can be useful if you lost the product key of your Windows/Office, and you want to reinstall it on your computer.